Uma Reunião Normal
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: HieixBotan. É mais uma reunião normal da turma. Mas será tão normal assim? Nada de interessante vai acontecer? Leiam e descubram. Não sei se pode ser considerada uma tentativa de humor...


Olha, eu vou sincera: eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde veio as idéias pra essa fic...

_Declaração: Yu Yu Hakusho me pertence sim! Foi o Papai Noel que me deu de Natal e o Coelhinho da Páscoa me fez uma visita no mesmo dia! Ta, parei de brincar..._

_-----xx-----_

_As aparências enganam? Claro que sim. Mentir é errado? Depende. Fingir é fácil? Sempre foi. Principalmente para ele: Hiei. Era muito fácil para ele enganar, mentir e fingir. Um exemplo? Simples; ele sempre A enganava, fingindo não gostar dela. Era tudo mentira. Ele a amava. Mas ele era um youkai, certo? Para ele, é mais fácil fingir que não do que sim, certo? Era melhor fingir que não gostava dela... Certo? Seria melhor...? Bem... Mas você não pode enganar, fingir, mentir e esconder tantas coisas por muito tempo. Principalmente se elas forem realmente muito importantes, certo? Um dia ele teria que dizer a verdade. Bem, com ele foi assim...:_

----------------------

Era mais um fim de tarde. Era sábado. Botan estava indo para mais uma reunião da turma, na casa de Yusuke. Dessa vez, eles marcaram para conversarem sobre algo comum: sobre os velhos tempos. Geralmente, essas reuniões era um belo pretexto para jogarem cartas, beberem saquê e ficarem conversando até tarde. Quase nunca conversavam sobre o passado. Botan sorriu. Pelo menos iriam se encontrar, certo? A turma toda estaria lá; Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuka, Yukina provavelmente, Atsuko e... Parou no meio do caminho ao se lembrar que ele estaria lá, arrastado, mas estaria lá. Não poderia voltar atrás agora! Era muito tarde! O que ela iria fazer quando chegasse lá e ele, por acaso, a encarasse?

-Hey, onna. –Uma voz rouca e baixa a despertou de seus pensamentos. Logo reconheceu a voz, virando-se rapidamente para vê-lo ali, parado, a encarando. Sim, era ele.

_-Só posso ter tacado pedra na cruz! Provavelmente duas vezes! Justo ele que me aparece! E eu querendo ficar o mais longe dele o possível... –_Ela pensou, olhando ele se aproximar. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha _–E não é que ele veio? _Oi Hiei. –Ela disse, sorrindo, tentando parecer calma. Ele a encarou novamente com seu olhar de sempre; simplesmente sério e profundo. Ela quase se derreteu: adorava aquele olhar. –Ãhn... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Hn. Além de eu ter que ir nessa reunião estúpida? Não. –Ele respondeu com um tom sarcástico.

-Já até esperava essa resposta. Quer... Ir junto comigo? –Ela perguntou meio receosa, agarrando com suas duas mãos a blusa marrom de tecido grosso.

-Hn Tanto faz.

Ela sorriu. Até mau-humorado ele era fofo. Balançou a cabeça levemente. Teria que parar de pensar nisso antes que ficasse vermelha na frente dele. Ela já havia admitido para si mesma que gostava muito dele. Na verdade, ela o amava. Começou a andar novamente; Ele estava bem ao seu lado. Logo alguns flocos de neve começaram a cair lentamente.

Botan olhou para o céu, com um sorriso bobo. Hiei olhou para ela.

-Pra que esse sorriso?-É porque eu gosto quando está nevando. Só por isso.

-Só por isso?

-Só. Algum problema com isso? –Ela olhou para ele.

-Hn. Nenhum. –Ele continuou olhando para frente. Ela sorriu docemente. Como ele era bobinho!

-Ótimo. –Ela disse, voltando a olhar para frente. Gostava muito da companhia dele. Balançou levemente a cabeça. _–Caramba botan! Pensando nele de novo? Pára com isso! Ele ta do seu lado! –_

Logo avistaram a casa de Yusuke. Botan sorriu. Estavam em frente à escadinha, já as subindo. Dava para ouvir a música que tocava dentro da casa. Quando Botan chegou no terceiro e último degrau da escada, sem querer, perdeu equilíbrio caindo para trás. Fechou os olhos com força, já se conformando com a queda. Hiei rapidamente a segurou, enlaçando um braço pela as costas dela e enlaçando o outro braço no pescoço.

Ela abriu os olhos ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima de sua boca. Ficou surpresa ao ver um par de olhos vermelhos a encarando.

_-Sim, eu joguei pedra na cruz! –_Ela pensou, engolindo em seco.

-Tô atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Ambos olharam para a porta. Shizuka estava parada ali em frente, segurando um cigarro aceso em sua mão direita, olhando para os dois com um sorriso meio safado.

_-Inferno! –_Botan pensou enquanto corava furiosamente. Bem, a posição em que os dois se encontravam... Não era muito... Conveniente...

_-Droga..._ –Hiei pensou, ajudando Botan a ficar em pé de novo.

-Obrigada por me segurar, Hiei. Seria uma queda feia. Olá Shizuka. Como vai?

-Vou bem, obrigada. Mas parece que você está melhor do que eu. –Ela piscou o olho direito e Botan ficou com um olhar mortal. –Entrem. Só faltam vocês.

-Hn. –Hiei entrou e Botan o seguiu. Ela lançou um olhar nada amigável para Shizuka, que riu.

Botan cumprimentou os outros alegremente e sentou-se em lugar vazio de um dos sofás. Yusuke, Keiko e Kuwabara conversavam e riam alto. Shizuka estava fumando lá fora. Kurama, Yukina e Atsuko estavam jogando cartas e convidaram Botan, que aceitou o convite. Hiei estava sentado no para-peito da janela perto dos sofás... E ao lado de Botan...

Todos os outros estavam conversando e bebendo saquê. Muito tempo depois, a metade já estava um pouco bêbada... Os que escaparam foram apenas Kurama, Hiei e Shizuka, que mais ficou fumando do que bebendo. Botan parou de jogar, dizendo que só ia fazer uma pausa e deu seu lugar no sofá para que Yusuke jogasse em seu lugar. Ela bebeu rapidamente o resto do saquê que estava em seu copo. Botan aproveitou que não tinha ninguém olhando e se aproximou de Hiei, que a encarou.

-Hiei... Eu preciso conversar com você. É muito importante e tem que ser lá fora... Onegai... Pode ser? –Ela tentou manter o controle para não cair ou coisa assim; estava _mesmo_ bêbada e senti seu corpo meio mole. Hiei deu de ombros.

-Não estou fazendo nada mesmo. Do que se trata? –Ele sabia do que se tratava. Os olhos dela diziam tudo. Mas resolveu esperar.

-Huh... Você vai ver...

Pura sorte que ninguém estava olhando ou reparado que eles estavam quase chegando perto da porta. Nada de errado, até que...

PÁ!

Todos olharam na direção de onde havia vindo o barulho. Botan havia batido o tornozelo no outro sofá e ela estava abaixada, com os olhos fechados com força, massageando a parte em que havia batido.

-QUANTAS PEDRAS EU TAQUEI NA CRUZ, AFINAL! –Ela gritou e os outros começaram a rir. Ela estava quase se levantando para chutar o tornozelo de todo mundo quando sentiu uma outra mão começar a massagear seu tornozelo. Parou com os pensamentos de socar os outros e olhou para a frente. Se surpreendeu ao ver Hiei ali, abaixado, massageando seu tornozelo. Ela corou violentamente. Quando olhou para o resto da sala, ninguém mais estava lá. Haviam deixado os dois sozinhos. –Hiei... –Ela murmurou.

Ela sorriu ao ver que ele nem havia a havia ouvido seu nome ser chamado. Estava concentrado... Ela colocou sua mão direita nas mãos dele e ele parou o que estava fazendo para encará-la. Botan já estava meio zonza. O efeito da bebida estava começando a fazer efeito... Logo agora...

Ela decidiu arriscar. Tinha que falar alguma coisa.

-Não... Precisa fingir que se preocupa comigo, Hiei... –Ela sorriu tristemente e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Quem disse que estou fingindo?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Estava surpresa e confusa. E os copos de saquê que havia tomado não estavam ajudando! Não conseguia pensar claramente!

-C-como assim?

-Você sabe, onna. Não estou fingindo me preocupar com você. Na verdade, sempre me preocupei com você.–Ele fez uma pausa e corou levemente –Eu fingia que não, mas sempre me preocupava com você.

-E por que você fingia que não?

-Porque... Eu sentia que não estava pronto pra te falar o que eu sinto... Apenas agora. –Ele se aproximou dela um pouco.

-Sério...? –Ela murmurou, fechando seus olhos lentamente e se aproximando dele mais um pouco.

-Sério... –Ele fechou os olhos.

-Mas sabe o que eu mais gosto de fazer referente a você...? –Se aproximaram mais um pouco.

-O que?

-Adoro te provocar. –Ela beijou o rosto dele e voltou ao seu lugar.

-Pois saiba que eu gosto e também odeio isso. –Ele a puxou e a beijou nos lábios. Ela se surpreendeu e depois enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele. Se separam apenas para respirarem.

-Eu te amo muito. –Ela o beijou de novo.

-Eu também... –Ele disse entre o beijo, ambos ignorando os gritos dos outros que vinham da cozinha.

--------------------

_As aparências realmente enganam. As mentiras muitas vezes dizem a verdade nas entrelinhas. Os gestos, muitas vezes, mentem mais do que palavras. E fingir realmente é muito fácil... MUITO fácil._

_-----xx-----_

Hehehe... Bem curtinha, mas eu a achei muito fofinha Gostei muito de escrevê-la! Bom, espero reviews.

Kissus e boas Festas de fim de ano! o/


End file.
